


Sparks Fly

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: The Other Side [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, References to Alcohol, dangos, plotless fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not dancing is <i>probably</i> bad luck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> A set of firework/Natsu no Matsuri themed fluffies for the 4th of July.  
> All titles and themes were inspired by and written while inhaling "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo.

"Oh! There's Shimizu-san!" Tora leaned his head back, watching the crowd move upside down, "Maybe if I'm really, _really_ lucky..."

"You could never be that lucky," Kuroo said before he could continue. He was watching the mass of people move along the pier below them, gold eyes scanning over the crowd dawdling in front of food booths and looking out over the ocean. "Nice view," he commented, his legs sprawled out in front of him on the grass.

"I thought so," Kenma said beside him, sitting with his legs crossed as he pulled a dango off a skewer with his mouth. It was also a little cooler up high like this; you could feel the breeze move through the thick summer humidity. Kenma liked the respite from the oppressive heat of the morning.

"But when are we gonna dance?" Lev asked, palms pushing into the grass as he leaned over to peer at Kuroo.

Kenma's nose crinkled a little as he adjusted on the grass, eyes pulled down to look at his game, "Mm, I'm not dancing, but you guys can go whenever."

"What!?" Tora barked, clearly offended. "We can't just leave our adorable setter out here alone, at night, _in front of a club_."

Kenma blinked but didn't move his gaze, "I'm not your setter anymore..."

Tora pressed his hand against his chest, "You'll _always_ be my setter."

Kuroo grinned as Kenma's face flushed, turning his head away from them, "Tora you're embarrassing..."

"But Kenma-san has to dance," Lev agreed with Tora fervently nodding his head beside him.

"Guys leave him be," Yaku chided gently. "If he doesn't want to get sandwiched between a bunch of sweaty strangers, that's his choice."

"They wouldn't have to be strangers!" Tora argued. "We could stay with him!"

"Because _that's_ better," Yaku responded wryly. Kuroo coughed a laugh.

"No but really," Lev insisted, "it's bad luck not to dance during a celebration, I read it on a new year's fortune!" They all narrowed their eyes at him as he tilted his head in thought, "Or wait... was that in a cookie? Maybe on the back of a cereal box?"

Yaku squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"It's fine guys," Kuroo said, "I'll stay out here with him." Kenma tilted his head to glance up at Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san!" Inuoka's head popped out from behind Lev. "Are you sure? I could stay out here if you wanted to go in." Kenma felt his lips curve upward slightly. His friends were all very kind.

Kuroo smiled but shook his head, "No, it's fine. Maybe later."

Yaku chewed at the inside of his cheek, "But what should I order... I don't drink very often..."

Kuroo's eyes slid over to him, "Judging by what I know about you I think you'd like a White Russian."

Kenma huffed a laugh beside Kuroo as Yaku's cheeks burned red.

Lev leaned over, "White Russian, what's that?"

Tora tapped his chin, "Vodka, Kahlúa, and milk, I think."

Kenma's shoulders were lightly shaking as he pinched his lips shut.

Inuoka leaned over so he was almost laying on the ground, "What's Kahlúa?"

"You," Kuroo said, pointing at Inuoka, "you're not 20 yet, you can't drink."

"I know Kuroo- _san_ ," Inuoka whined, but he didn't actually seem put out by the fact.

"And you, White Russian," Kuroo added, pointing at Lev, "you can't drink either."

Lev blinked, "I have no desire to. And I'm _half Japanese_." He looked over at Yaku, "Why does everyone gloss over that part?"

Yaku shook his head. He appeared to be lamenting his existence.

Kuroo waved his hands at them, "You kids go have fun. Dance like no one's watching, disturb the peace, make bad decisions and all that."

Yaku cocked his head at Kuroo with a wide grin, "You're such an excellent role model."

Kuroo flicked his wrist at him, "They have you for that."

"Gee thanks."

"Well," Lev said, springing from the ground to his feet, "Let's go in before it gets too crowded!"

Yaku slowly rose as Tora and Inuoka bounced up beside Lev. Yaku spared a glance down at Kuroo, "We'll be back."

"Sure thing," Kuroo said.

They started moving toward the club, Yaku silently and the others boisterously. Kenma reached forward, sliding his skewer of dangos into Kuroo's field of vision.

"Want one?" he asked.

Kuroo leaned forward and pulled one off the stick with his teeth, biting into the softness once free. Kenma curled his legs up by his chest and nibbled at the last one.

"You didn't have to stay," Kenma said, cheeks puffing out as he chewed.

Kuroo smirked, "I don't mind."

Kenma blinked over at him, then back to the dumpling.

"Lev is probably right though," Kuroo mused with a sigh.

Kenma licked his lips, then his thumb, "About what?"

"Not dancing is _probably_ bad luck," Kuroo nudged at Kenma's sides.

Kenma shook his head, "You're both full of it."

"No no, I think it has some merit," Kuroo argued playfully. "You have to accept the world's blessings with merriment... or something."

Kenma shot him a glance out the side of his eyes, "That sounded halfway decent until the end."

"You hear that?" Kuroo asked, holding his index finger in the air for a moment.

They both paused. There was the faint sound of the ocean, murmurings of indistinct voices, and the background thrum of bass from the club.

"What?" Kenma asked, "the club?"

"Yeah," Kuroo affirmed, "the music."

"What about it?"

Kuroo stood, wiping at the seat of his pants before extending his hand, "Dance with me."

Kenma stared at his hand. His best friend had just developed temporary psychosis.  

"Come on," Kuroo urged, "just a little." He leaned over, cheeks warm and rosy and gold eyes shining, "it will be fun."

Kenma glowered at him, "Those few drinks you had before we left are making you say strange things."

"No one's watching," Kuroo said. Then he poked out his bottom lip, "Just one? For me?"

Kenma felt his resistance being dragged down. His eyes slid to the side and he leered at the grass.

"You can just stand there," Kuroo said, lightly taking Kenma's hand in his. "I'll just move by myself. Like an idiot."

Kuroo stared into Kenma's eyes with Kenma's hand lightly laid across his for a moment. Then Kenma sighed, a sound that rang of bitter defeat, and he squeezed around Kuroo's hand as he used it to help pull himself to his feet.

Kuroo's grin was far too wide, too bright. Kenma squinted at it.

"If you keep looking that disgusted I'm going to get insecure," Kuroo laughed, tugging at Kenma's hand to draw him closer.

Kenma stared up at him, blank faced, arms by his sides. "I think I hate you," he said evenly.

"I know," Kuroo responded, but his eyes were happily flickering down to Kenma's hands, and it made Kenma's cheeks go warm. "Here."

Kuroo put his hands on Kenma's hips, lightly, and pulled them together. He moved his hips, swinging them slightly, and guided Kenma's hips with his hands so they moved in tandem with Kuroo's. Kenma felt heat crawling down his neck.

"How about this?" Kuroo asked, leading their hips at half the pace of the beat of the music so that their movements were slower, more...

personal.

"Well," Kenma said in a soft voice, "it's simple..."

Kuroo's face cracked into a grin, "Right, it's easy if you let me lead." 

Kenma pursed his lips. His hands fluttered, moving around Kuroo's waist and to his back until his fingertips were resting in the dip of his spine. Knowing where to put your hands when you were dancing was hard.

"Thanks," Kuroo said, voice a little softer.

Kenma kept his eyes cast off to the side, "For what?"

"Humoring me."

Kenma's lip pinched in at the corner, "It's fine."

He was getting really warm again, though.

There was the sound of a snap, then a wailing hiss that died off just before exploding into light and color in the sky.

Kuroo paused in the swooping of his hips to stare out as the burst as the colors fizzled into nothing. Another one was lit, and Kenma tilted his head to watch it careen into the sky before bursting into gold.

"Wow," Kuroo breathed. "It looks really pretty reflected in the water."

Kenma blinked, then rocked onto his tiptoes. Their spot was high, but a section of ocean was missing from his vision. Kenma was lifting his chin when Kuroo glanced down at him.

"Can't see?"

Kenma furrowed his brow, "Almo--"

Kuroo dipped down, grabbing at the top of his thighs and lifting. Kenma wrapped his legs around Kuroo's waist and his arms around his shoulders as Kuroo supported under his legs.

Two bursts went off and Kenma watched their ascension before they popped, first one and then the other, loud booms that shook his chest and sent tendrils of multicolored sparks arcing into the night sky. It was like glitter caught fire, and in the calm ripples of the ocean they took on an extra dimension of shimmer, a deeper color that looked like a million tiny lanterns descending from the surface of the waves back to the deep.

"Oh," Kenma exhaled the word. "It is."

Then he glanced down at Kuroo and felt his heart seize in his chest when he found Kuroo's gaze was already on him. His gold eyes were trained on Kenma's face, calm and warm even under the blue-black of the sky.

Light exploded in the distance and speckled Kuroo's cheeks with dots of reflected color, pinks and blues and golds that slid along his jaw and down his neck.

Kuroo's hand rose from under Kenma's leg and grazed against his cheek. He couldn't tell if his heart was jumping at the crack of the fireworks or at the sensation, but he automatically leaned into the touch.

Kuroo's fingers quivered, and then he pressed them against the back of Kenma's neck and tipped his head up, bringing their mouths together for a kiss.

There were two bassy thumps, then quick crackles that fizzled and burned, and Kenma wasn't sure if it was in the sky or in his chest.

He pushed down against Kuroo's mouth, warm and soft and sweet, and he inhaled with a shiver that forced his shoulders to tremble.

Kuroo lightly pulled away, and for a couple heartbeats Kenma couldn't open his eyes. When he did he was greeted with fiery gold, half lidded warmth and softly parted lips.

"Was that okay?" Kuroo asked, all of the depth gone from his voice and replaced with a whisper.

"I..." Kenma's gaze slipped down from Kuroo's eyes, landed back at his mouth. "I'm not sure," he said in a soft voice. He leaned forward, eyes slowly sliding closed, "Let's... try again."

He felt the beginnings of a smile on Kuroo's mouth as he kissed it again, his arms wrapping more tightly around Kuroo's neck and his fingers sliding up into his hair. Every explosion in the distance rocked Kenma's insides and shook his bones until he couldn't tell the difference between the fireworks and his heartbeat.

He didn't need to. Any kiss that ruptured your insides into light and colors was a show rare and stunning enough to warrant every ounce of Kenma's attention.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
